


Declaration by Number

by belovedplank



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: Inspired by the amazing bookgoddess15 and her BRILLIANT Morgan/Reid fics 'Numbered' and 'Communication'Can't find her here on AO3, but shes on LJ and Dreamwidth and I robustly recommend these fics, they're so sweeeet!





	1. I thought you were asleep

He walked back into the room, beers in one hand, and a bag of frozen peas in the other – to put on the shiner Jim had developing on his right eye; a result of the usual miscreants they had to deal with on the job.

Upon reaching the sofa, he looked down to find his partner curled up, knees almost to his chest; appearing to be fast asleep. Harvey put the beers on the coffee table with the peas beside them, grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and pulled it over his partner. Tucking the blanket in around him, Harvey looked down at the young man asleep in front of him and ran his hand through the soft golden locks, pushing them off his forehead as he cradled Jim's face.

Looking down softly, lovingly at his partner, holding in one hand the most important, precious thing in his life, he could not stop himself from whispering “God I love you Jim Gordon”.

He felt the body beneath his hand freeze, and all the blood rushed from his face when he saw Jim's eyes snap open, wide with shock at the proclamation.

Harvey went to pull away, but Jim managed to grab the hand on his cheek and hold it here as he whispered “I can count on one hand the amount of people that have said that to me and meant it. So...did you?”  
“Did I what Junior?” Harvey bit out shakily  
“Did you mean it?”  
Harvey looked down at him and was surprised to see the bare emotion on the usually stoic face. Harvey had never really been able to lie to Jim; over exaggerate, omit information, but not outright lie. But he had never considered, never thought for even a moment that keeping this from him, hiding his feelings, could hurt anyone but himself. But he could see the pain in Jim's eyes, and that tiny bit of glint of hope that was fading the longer it took Harvey to respond.

Harvey could not stop himself from trying to soothe the younger man, and stroked the cheek his hand was still pressed to as he replied softly “Of course I meant it Jim. Why would I say something that I don't mean, when I'm the only one meant to hear it?”  
They just stared at each other for a moment before Jim responded, equally quietly, asking; “But why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why wouldn't you want me to hear it?”  
Harvey pulled his hand away from Jim, grabbing the frozen peas from the coffee table and plopping them on the darkening black eye before snorting and snapping out “Seriously?! Why would I, an overweight, over the hill, practically alcoholic pasty Mick, not want to tell his young, blond, movie star handsome, by the book and straight partner, that I'm in love with him?! Really Jim?!”

Jim went to sit up, the peas falling from his face as he did so. Harvey grabbed them before they could fall to the floor, pushing Jim back into the sofa with one hand as he placed the peas back on Jim's face with the other as he said; “Keep that there if you wanna be able to see through that eye tomorrow.”

Jim went to roll his eyes and winced; the blackening eye did not appreciate such motion. Holding the peas to his face, Jim looked beseechingly at the man before him and held out his hand as he asked tentatively “Harv?”

As always, Harvey could never deny Jim anything, so he sat beside him on the sofa, and allowed Jim to take his hand. After a moment of just looking at their hands clasped together, Jim looked up at Harvey with an intense, determined expression as he quietly stated declared “That's not you Harv. You're a good cop, a good person. You're the best partner I've ever had, and I'm sorry I ever made you feel lesser.”

“Never said you did kid.”

“But for you to see yourself that way, I must have. I've obviously not done a good enough job as a partner, as a friend, for you to think so little of yourself. You deserve better than me.”

Harvey just looked at him, flabbergasted, before realizing that Jim honestly meant it. “That's not your decision to make Junior. I may have been lumbered with you when you first came to the Precinct, but I chose to stick by you. I was a washed up old cop, quickly on a low path to corruption when you walked into my life. And yes, when you arrived you irritated the hell out of me. But you proved yourself to be a good detective, and a good man. And being your partner has made me a better man, made me try to get back to the cop that I wanted to be when I first joined the Force. Made me work to try to make you proud. Before I met you, I was struggling to find a reason to get up in the morning beyond finding the bottom of a bottle. But now? You are my reason.”

And that was enough for Jim. He allowed the peas to drop as he flung his arms around Harvey, pushing Harvey down onto the sofa with Jim atop of him; Harvey automatically putting his arms around Jim in return to stop him from falling. Resting his head on Harvey's chest, ear over his heart, Jim quietly repeated; “I can count on one hand the amount of times someone has said they love me and meant it. But the same goes for the amount of times I've said it to someone else.” He paused, and Harvey could feel him swallow before continuing “I love you Harvey Bullock. I don't know if I deserve your love, but I am nevertheless grateful, astounded and overjoyed at the honour of having it. And it is most certainly, wholly and sincerely returned.”

Harvey felt his heart swell with joy to the point he thought it might just burst right out of his chest. He tightened one arm around Jim as his other hand buried itself in Jim's hair. “Jim – I-” his voice broke with emotion. 

Jim lifted his head from Harvey's chest to meet his eyes. “I know. That's three times”. And as Harvey's face brightened with realisation, Jim kissed him. When they came up for breath, Harvey declared “Four”, Jim immediately responded “Five”, Harvey immediately followed with “Six”. 

Jim drew their foreheads together and whispered, “Never stop counting”.

“I have loved you this long without having to count, but loving you, and knowing you love me? On that, I count myself lucky”

Jim both groaned and grinned at the pun, nevertheless whispering “Seven”, before allowing their lips to meet once again.

They spent the remainder of the weekend together, really talking to each other, continuing to count the entire time.


	2. Returning to Work Post-Declaration

By the time they reached the Precinct Monday, they had already passed '200', and had agreed to start looking for one larger apartment for the two of them. They had agreed that they wanted to keep this change to their relationship between themselves for now; however, given that it seemed like a huge weight had been lifted from both of them, together with the fact that Harvey was practically glowing with happiness, this was going to be easier said than done.

Harvey slammed the car door behind him, throwing his fedora on his head and flinging his overcoat over one arm as he whistled; cheerfully continuing the Captain and Tenille song that had been playing on the radio as he switched off the engine. Until the weekend that had just passed, Jim would have said he had never seen Harvey this happy. And words could not express how much it meant to Jim that he was so happy, but they could not go into the Precinct like this. Not unless they wanted everyone gossiping about them by the end of the day. 

Before they made it more than a few steps from the car, Jim placed a hand on his arm and asked softly, “Harv?” The warm, soft smile on Harvey's face as he looked down at Jim had him smiling equally softly back, starting to lean towards him in a way that had become automatic unbelievably quick over the last two days. Jim had to jolt himself back, causing Harvey to do the same. Jim saw the flash of hurt before Harvey's usual bravado fell into place.

“Right then Junior, back to business as usual then?” 

Even though they had both jolted back, Jim's hand was still on Harvey's arm and he squeezed slightly as he replied “Harvey, we're back at work, so we're gonna need to behave the same as always. But that doesn't mean I want to forget this weekend. 216 OK?”

Harvey made a visible sigh of relief, the soft smile returning as he looked at Jim and simply stated “217 Jim”.

Jim squeezed his arm again before dropping his hand away. “It's not that I don't love seeing you happy, but if we're gonna keep this quiet, we both need to get our poker faces on.”

Harvey looked sheepish as he ran a finger over the brim of his hat. “Guess you're right Jim boy, I need to straighten my face to its usual Monday morning disdain. And you need to ensure our colleagues don't die of shock at the sight of a smile on your usual sourpuss face” he quipped, outright laughing at the scowl on Jim's face in response; pointing and saying “That's it exactly! Now you're ready to go”.

At the sight if his laughing partner, Jim struggled to maintain the scowl for more than a few moments, before giving into a quiet chuckle of his own as he shook his head at Harvey's antics. Clearing his throat, he straightened his shoulders and cleared his face of emotion as best he could. “Right. I'll just go in now then,” before marching away.

Harvey could not stop his eyes from following his departure – specifically, those swaying hips and Jim's pert little backside, thinking both lovingly and lasciviously 'Hate for him to leave, but love to watch him go'. He had to shut his eyes and clear his throat, his hat off and running a hand through his hair to try to clear his head. He had found it hard enough when he thought his feelings were unrequited, but now, after this weekend? He knew it was going to be even more difficult. He took a moment to send up a silent prayer for strength before he took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders, plopped his hat back onto his head as he stomped off towards the Precinct.

By the time he got to his office, his secretary was already rattling off details of the various meetings and calls he had to deal with that day; including a pending call with the Commissioner, which quickly took away any remaining happy glow he was still feeling.

“Thank you Louise. No calls for say 20 minutes whilst I at least pretend to look over this pile that has grown on my desk since Friday.” Upon hearing her acquiescence, he dropped onto his seat with a groan as he looked at the pile of papers before him.

He automatically reached for his coffee cup with one hand whilst taking the first report from the stack before him with the other. As he did so, he noticed the post-it the cup had been using as a coaster. Putting down the report, he grabbed the post it and saw '218' scribbled on it and smiled.

Before getting back tot he reports, he stuck the post-it to the bottom of his computer screen, where he would be able to see it, and remind himself that regardless as to how crappy his day may be going, the man he loves, loves him back. He took a gulp of his perfectly made coffee and then threw himself into the paperwork he usually did all he could to avoid; knowing that the sooner he made some headway with it, the more likely he would be able to take a full lunch with Jim.


	3. Lunch

He had managed to get his meeting with the Commissioner downgraded to a phone call, but it was not a fun phone call. An hour of being shouted at about targets and crime rates and budgets, without anything to show for it other than the desperate need to punch someone – preferably the Commissioner! 

Upon hearing the dial tone, Harvey was so close to just throwing the phone, console and all against the wall, but knew it would be pointless and just add to his growing mound of paperwork in having to complete the necessary requisition forms for a new one. The final straw was when the growling of his stomach reminded him as he had not had chance to take lunch, but when he went to drag Jim with him, it was to be told he had gone out on a job – taken Alverez to a shooting at a bodega on the other side of town.

The growl from his mouth was most certainly louder and more frustrated than the one that had come from his stomach a few moments earlier. He knew he would not get any work done like this, so he asked Louise to run down to the deli for lunch – giving an order for both his and Jim's favourites, (telling her to pick out a few pastries too – including something for herself) whilst he got changed so he could hammer the anger out in the Precinct gym. Once changed into gym gear he stomped back up the stairs to throw his hat in his office rather than smelling it up putting it in his locker, before heading the gym. When he reached the office, he found that on his desk sat both lunches, complete with their preferred drinks – bottled water for Jim and 7up for him. He left Jim's on his desk, grabbing a post it from Jim's stack and writing '219' and sticking it on the sandwich bag before storming off to the gym so he could imagine it was the Commissioner's face on the punching bag as he beat at it.

*****

Even Jim, who could usually push aside his needs and feelings when dealing with a case, could not ignore the gnawing emptiness in his stomach as he made his way up the steps back into the Precinct. He really had hoped he would get back in time for lunch with Harvey, but the scene had taken longer than anticipated to progress – hindered by the usual lack of cooperation, as well as a new CSI guy AND Alverez being in a foul mood due to being on the outs with his wife...again.

He hated the idea of having to resort to vending machine sandwiches and Precinct coffee, but he knew if he was going to get the paperwork done correctly and processed before the end of the day, he would have to do it himself.

As he reached his desk, the need for a self-pitying sigh vanished at the sight before him of a lunch (and lunch NOT from the vending machine) there waiting for him. Now that on his own that might have been enough to raise a smile – however slight, but the accompanying post-it note, is what cinched it.

“What's up with you Gordon – you been replaced by a pod person again?! Don't think I've ever seen you smile like that!”” Alverez snarked

Jim cleared his throat and stuffed the post-it in his drawer before snarking back “Smiling from relief – both that the sight of real food and the fact that I'm no longer stuck with you in your car.”


	4. Togetheer

And that's how they continued, taking each day as it came, exchanging numbers everyday and becoming more comfortable with their status change and in doing so, less self-conscious about how they treated each other in public 'giving them away'.

They continued to write numbers on post-its when they left food or drink (or any messages) on each others desks. If Jim had time to stick his head around Harvey's office door to let him know he was heading out on a job he would do:

“Harvey – heading out to that crime scene on 25th and Lex. 310!”  
“311 – and take extra ammo; there's been 2 hold-ups on that block this week!”

And when Harvey had to leave the Precinct for meetings with the Mayor, the Commissioner, another Captain, whomever, he would try to stop at Jim's desk to let him know; “Stuck at this Captain's Meeting to talk numbers and 'blah blah blah'. If I'm not back by 3.30, someone has to call me with an emergency, OK Jimbo?!” 

At Jim's chuckle in response, Harvey ruffled his hair and said “Good Boy! 371!” before stomping away. So when it reached 3.40pm and there's still no sign of Harvey, Jim called his cell; “372 Harv, and as promised, this is your emergency call”.

*****

With their combined salaries, they could afford a better apartment in a decent part of town – for all it was 'technically' a two-bed, one of the rooms was barely big enough to actually fit a bed in, so they would set it up as a home office. They appreciated the larger, cleaner, safer building, the fact that it was nearer the Precinct, but most importantly, that they were there together, and that the master bedroom was large enough for a king size bed with room to spare!

They filed their change of address documents a week apart, and yet there was not a single comment or rumour to be heard. They did not know if they had been processed by different staff and so no one had noticed, they were both registered at the same address, or if HR was actually did its job for a change and were being discreet, or if it just that no-one actually cared, but they decided to take it as long as it lasted.


	5. Attitude Adjustment & Alverez

They had been together for over 6 months, and were comfortable and happy in their relationship. They were settled in their routine, feeling a combination of pride in their skills at hiding the relationship, and somewhat despairing as to the obliviousness of the so-called Detectives working with them. 

Living together also gave Jim the opportunity to go snooping through the paperwork that Harvey had to deal with as Captain in a way he could not get away with at the Precinct. And Harvey was more than happy to accept any help Jim wanted to provide; for all Harvey was far from stupid, he did not have the experience that a full college education and over 5 years of military paperwork provided in dealing with the minutiae of reports and meeting minutes and forms and the general admin that came with his position. He knew that Jim would be a better Captain than him in many ways; he was better at networking and the politics of the position – having grown up with a DA father and socialite mother made him old hat at the various functions Harvey had to attend. And their joint attendance at such functions was another time that they were shocked their relationship was not questioned; they always attended together and yet no-one batted an eye. 

Harvey was aware he was in the role due to little more than seniority and laziness – he'd been there longer than any of the other top grade detectives in their Precinct, and the brass could not be bothered going through the rigmarole and politics that would be the full process of interviewing for a new Captain. But that did not mean they thought Harvey was best for the job – hence why the Commissioner was always on his back. But being with Jim, made this easier to deal with. Now he was with Jim, he was truly happy in a way he did not think he could remember being; which made him more laid back, and ergo less quick to rile when the Press, or the Commissioner, or the Union, or whomever else was out to get him on any given day, got on his case. 

And Jim, he honestly enjoyed it. Not only did making things easier for Harvey, and the fact that Harvey trusted him enough to allow him to help, make him happy; but he actually really enjoyed the work. He had made Harvey aware of his ultimate aim: to be the Police Commissioner, and rather than laughing at him, Harvey was fully supportive. Harvey's unfailing belief in Jim continued to astound him, and was one of the many things Jim loved about the man. So he found the work interesting, and he knew it would be good experience for when he hopefully climbed the ladder to his ultimate goal; knowing he had his partner's full support as he did so.

So, they worked together; whether this was officially known was another story of course, but Jim dealt with a lot of Harvey's paperwork – which he was sure the admin staff appreciated if nothing else, as Harvey's handwriting was not exactly easy to read. Jim also helped Harvey write any speeches or presentations Harvey had to give, for press conferences and the like, and was always standing right behind him as he gave them.

And together, they were achieving something. Change was really happening. They were phasing out the corruption and backhanders, cleaning up the force from the inside. This was resulting in a slow but positive change in the public perception; making both the Commissioner and the Mayor happy. 

Even in the Precinct itself, things were improving. Jim had never been that popular in the Precinct. Unlike Harvey, who had a way of getting on with everyone, Jim had seemed to rub people the wrong way pretty much from the moment he arrived. But as they settled into their relationship, a sense of happiness and calm set over Jim which made him much easier to deal with. He was still very precise and focused on procedure and doing the right thing, but he was more prepared to listen to others, and to work with his colleagues rather than just haring off alone. His colleagues appreciated him acting more like a human and less like a robot, much preferring the man who spoke to them as equals rather than as if they were beneath him. They had no idea what had instigated Jim's attitude adjustment, but they were grateful for it.

************************************************************

As the people in the Precinct came around to Jim, they started to notice 'the numbers thing' between him and Harvey. The post-its on each other's desks, Jim shouting a number out to Harvey before he ran out on a call (and Harvey responding immediately with the next number), Harvey barking a number at him, ruffling Jim's hair as he passed his desk; Jim not even looking up from the file he was immersed in as he batted Harvey's hand away and automatically responded with the next number, and every time either of them spoke to the other on the phone, the calls ended not with a goodbye, but with an exchange of numbers. 

A few people; Alverez, Louise, Tuttle, had the nerve to ask Harvey what it was about, and every time, they were told the same thing; 'It's just something we do. Inside joke.' So, as Jim's attitude had changed and he became easier to work with, Alverez decided to see if he could get the information from him. 

They were on their way back to the Precinct after attending a pretty straight forward murder-suicide scene; husband killed the wife then himself. Jim was quite subdued on the way back, rubbing his right thumb over the middle finger of his left hand, where a wedding ring had never sat. 

Alverez was not one for silence, and he did not miss brooding Gordon at all, so he called Jim out; “What's up with you Gordon?”

Pulling himself from his thoughts, and the focus he had on his hand, Jim looked over at Alverez. “I just don't get it Alverez. That man was lucky enough to fall in love, and get married. To find someone who cared so much about him that they wanted to put on a ring, and sign a legal document to let the world know that. How did something so wonderful, turn into that?”

Alverez was surprised that Jim was saying something like that to him; for all they got on better now, he wouldn't say they were friends, and such a comment was a bit deep for work colleagues. But at the same time, he got it – they had both been the same scene, and only someone who had seen that could understand. 

“That's a bit deep Gordon. And the rose-coloured perception of someone who has never been married.”

Jim looked a bit sheepish, but was quick to respond; “I may not have been married, but you are. And seriously, for all the arguments and fall-outs you've had, for all the girls I've seen you chase, I know you always go home to her. Are you saying you've never thought that you were lucky that she chose to marry you?”

Alverez let out a deep sigh. “And deep again Gordon; you should save these chats for Bullock.”

“But he's not married, and he wasn't at the scene.”

He sighed again, taking a quick glance over at Jim before returning his focus to the road as he replied; “Then if you're making me go deep; which is definitely a one-time thing Gordon, then yes, you're right. For all there are moments I want to murder her, and I'm sure she's felt the same about me, I love her, and I am a lucky man.”

Jim's cellphone rang, and Alverez was grateful the conversation before it had to get any deeper. Jim did not bother looking at the caller display before answering with a snap “Gordon”. Alverez heard the immediate softening in Jim's tone as he responded to the caller; “Hey Harv. Yeah, we're on our way back now, about 5 minutes away. 2012.”

And that gave Alverez the perfect opportunity. As Jim tucked his phone away, he asked “What is that about Gordon?”

“What's what about?”

“The numbers. The thing you and Bullock do with the numbers.”

Jim looked away for a moment, and cleared his throat before quoting verbatim the same stock phrase they'd got from Harvey; “It's just a thing we do. Inside joke.”

“And that's exactly what Bullock said. His exact words – almost like you'd both already worked out between you what to say if anyone asked.” And as Alverez glanced over at the man in his passenger seat, Jim once again turned way for a moment, letting out a cough to clear his throat before responding;  
“We say the same thing because it is what it is – just something we do.”

“But what does it mean?”

“And what makes it your business Alverez? Why can't you accept that it's just an inside joke between friends and move on?”

“Because it doesn't make sense! An inside joke is usually the same word, phrase, memory, whatever. But this is numbers, and they just keep going up. And anyway, usually, inside jokes are partners thing.”

“Harvey is my partner.”

“No, he was your partner. And you guys didn't start the numbers thing until after he made Captain. In fact, it wasn't long after the numbers thing started that you actually started to become a human being. And I've always been curious what sparked that off, because you were a total dick before.”

Jim had never been more grateful to arrive at the Precinct. “Well, thanks for that Alverez. And on that note I am going to leave, before my former dick-like persona reappears and reminds you that you're an asshole.” 

Slamming the car door, Jim stormed out of the car-park to the Starbucks opposite, hoping that taking the time to get him and Harvey a real coffee and a muffin would both calm him down and give him a chance to come up with a response for Alverez, because he was sure he would not leave it at that.


	6. Couch Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim rants at Harvey and gets the comfort he needed

Five minutes later, Jim walked into the Precinct with coffee and muffins, and a stone-faced expression that ensured no-one came near him. Grateful that he could not see Alverez, Jim headed straight for Harvey's office, glad to see the blinds were already drawn on the office window. He kicked the door-frame by way of a perfunctory knock before coming right in, closing it immediately behind him.

He marched straight over to Harvey's desk and placed the coffee and muffins down before he would look Harvey in the eye. As soon as their eyes met, the stone-faced expression dropped, and he allowed Harvey to see how he was really feeling. He immediately had Harvey's full attention; with barely a glance at the window to ensure they were obscured from view, Harvey took his hand and focused entirely on Jim as he asked “What's wrong?”

Jim squeezed Harvey's hand in return and sighed deeply, feeling his mood starting to improve just from that touch from Harvey. “Can you spare a few minutes? I just can't deal with them right now.”

“Of course. Have your coffee in here, whilst you watch me eat whatever treats you've bought for us. And maybe then you'll tell me what's happened. Now, be a good boy and lock the door, and I'll tell Louise we're not to be disturbed for 10 minutes.”

Moments later, they were curled up on the sofa Harvey normally left half buried with papers, one of his arms thrown over Jim's shoulders to keep him tucked into his side as they drank their coffees and Harvey ate his muffin and more than half of Jim's. It took Jim half his coffee before he brought himself to tell Harvey what Alverez had said.

“Well, Jimbo, Alverez is far from tactful, but he does have a point. Both in respect of the way you used to treat everyone, and the numbers thing. I am aware its infuriating quite a few of them that they don't know what it means.”

Jim elbowed him in the side for the comment on his prior behaviour, before tugging the arm around his shoulder down so he could entwine their fingers. “But it's none of their business Harv. Its ours.”

“But they're cops; detectives, and nosy bastards. We do it in front of them, they're gonna wanna know what the hell we're talking about.”

“Still none of their business” Jim said with a pout (which of course he would never admit to).

“So we either stop saying it in front of them, or we just tell them the same thing we have been – possibly adding that its none of their fucking business?”

Keeping their hands entwined, Jim turned to face him, putting his coffee cup down before placing his other hand on Harvey's cheek. “I love you Harvey Bullock. I never thought I'd have that, that I deserved it. Words like that don't come easy to me, and with our job, its not exactly something that would be accepted if I just said it in the normal course of the workday. Sometimes our 'numbers thing' is what gets me through the day, till I get home; to you. I can't go without it, and I don't want to.”

Harvey tugged Jim forward, pressing their foreheads together. “Right backatcha Jim-boy. I feel exactly the same.”

Jim tilted his head slightly, parting their foreheads but allowing their lips to meet. He poured all his emotion into that kiss; the love he had for the man beside him, his need to express that, and to ensure that Harvey knew how much he meant to him. And he can only assume Harvey got the message, as he squeezed Jim's neck slightly whilst his other hand was immersed in Jim's hair, which allowed him to push Jim's head forward slightly and deepen the kiss. Their foreheads touched again as they parted for breath. However, that moment allowed them to register the muffled sounds of the hubbub of the Precinct, and thus remember where they were. Jim took a deep breath and stroked the cheek he was still holding before sitting back into the sofa and releasing his breath slowly. 

Harvey straightened up and slapped his hands on his knees. “Right. So, we good to go?”

Jim smiled over at Harvey, who had needed to clear his throat after their kiss before he was able to speak. “Yes Harvey, thanks.”

“Anytime, now I'm too old for a sofa this low, so you're gonna have to give me a hand back up,” Harvey replied, holding out a hand.

Jim jumped up immediately and took the hand offered out to him, pulling Harvey up from the sofa – Harvey groaning and placing a hand on his lower back as he rose.

Jim looked at him in concern, “You alright?”

Harvey chuckled, “Yes love, I'll be fine, just-” He stretched his arms upwards, lowering them slowly as he rotated his neck and shoulders. Jim followed the motion hungrily, wincing at the popping and cracking sounds from Harvey's bones. Harvey sighed in relief as he straightened up, winking at Jim as he caught the hunger in his eyes. “That's better. Should last a few more hours now at least.”

Jim looked over at the clock, and was glad to see that it was only 2 hours till the end of shift. “Right then, I'd better get typing up my report from the scene.” He froze for a moment as he remembered the scene, and the emotions it had stirred within him. He quickly shook himself out of it and continued over to the door. Harvey of course did not miss this momentary lapse (he never missed anything pertaining to Jim), but he knew better than to say anything.

Once Jim had unlocked the door, with one hand on the handle he turned his head back to Harvey and stated; “Well, when we get home tonight, I'll give you a back massage, make sure you're sorted.”

Harvey immediately flushed at the thought, and Jim grinned as he opened the door. “Come get me when you're ready to go then. 2014,”

Harvey had to clear his throat again before replying, “2015. You can leave the door open.”

And through the open door, Harvey watched Jim return to his desk, glad to see him looking much better than he did when he first came into the office. Returning to his own desk, he sat down, making a mental note to look over the reports from Jim's scene once they were in – he needed to find out what had made Jim freeze just then, and he would prefer not to have to resort to asking Alverez if he could avoid it, but he would if necessary.


	7. Invite to the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey wants to know what happened at the scene, but Jim won't divulge. So how will he find out?

It was about a week later, and Harvey was sat in his office with all the reports from the murder-suicide Jim and Alverez had attended; both the report from the two detectives and the coroners report. He had read over them both several times – he needed to read them to sign the case off as closed in any event, but he had kept reading over them to try to get them to reveal what had triggered Jim that day. He could tell that it was about something more than Alverez being a rude, nosy bastard, but he had no idea what. And of course Jim feigned ignorance when he did press him about it – and Jim's inability to meet Harvey's eye as he did so was just further proof for him that there was more to it than just Alverez's comment. So he had no option but to speak to Alverez directly to try to find out what went on. Now all he needed to do was work out how and when to do so in a way that would hopefully avoid Jim catching him.

He had his chance a few days later, when he was invited to the bar after shift. Jim was aware that Harvey was getting a bit concerned that he was losing touch with the others in the Precinct – he had always been quite popular, but people were obviously more reserved now he was Captain. Jim himself, had no issue with not going out with people from the Precinct – although he was glad people had warmed to him abit, ultimately, he was perfectly happy with just Harvey's company. But he was aware Harvey was used to being more sociable, so thought this would give him the perfect opportunity. 

When Harvey was invited, Jim was next to him (well technically, Harvey was next to Jim, as he was standing beside Jim's desk). Although Jim's invitation was not explicitly stated, Jim presumed if they were going to deliberately leave him out they would not have made the invite whilst he was there. So when Harvey immediately turned to him in askance, Jim replied for both of them; “Harvey will be there, I will not.” 

When the eyebrows of the men before him (both Tuttle, who had made the invite, and Harvey himself) rose at such a blunt response (and in Tuttle's case, at Jim answering for them both), he elaborated; “Its been a while since you've been the Bar Harv, and it would give me the opportunity to review your speech for that upcoming press conference with the Mayor without you hovering over me.”

“Fair enough. Right then, ta for the invite Tuttle, I shall see you guys at the Bar later tonight,” Harvey stated with a nod, which Tuttle recognised as his dismissal and turned to walk back to his own desk.

Harvey then turned his gaze to Jim, and jolted as he realised how he was looking at him – such a loving stare was most certainly not suitable at their current location. Clearing his throat, he rapped his knuckles on Jim's desk before declaring gruffly, “Right, so that's that sorted then. So, do you need me to print the speech out or email it over or anything?”

Jim looked up and grinned at him cheekily; “Well that's up to you; if you want to print me out a copy so I can return it to you covered in red penned corrections I can, OR you can just let me read it on your laptop and I can make any amendments there and then.”

Harvey punched him in the arm as he replied; “Less of the cheek! You just carry on doing my work for me. 2067.”

Jim had already returned to his work as he automatically responded “2068” as Harvey walked back to his office.


	8. Asking Alverez

By the time Harvey got the chance to speak to Alverez at the Bar, he was already several pints in; which would likely make it easier to get the info out of him. Plonking himself down on the barstool beside Alverez, he ordered a pint and a whiskey for each of them. They talked generally for a bit, Harvey just wanting to feel out Alverez's mood before jumping in. He seemed to be in a better mood than he had been a few weeks ago; Harvey had noticed Alverez was not in fact eyeing up every woman in the joint, nor was he smashing back alcohol like there was no tomorrow, so he assumed Alverez and his wife were going through a good spell. 

Due to a combination of alcohol and Alverez's more amiable mood, it didn't take much general chit-chat for Harvey to navigate an opportunity to raise the issue he needed to: “Now, that murder-suicide the other week. Was there anything off about it or anything? Its just, Jim was a bit weird about it. Did something happen?”

“The scene itself wasn't particularly weird no, but Gordon's reaction to it was,” Alverez stated as he stared down into his beer glass. “I mean, as we were driving back to the Precinct, he got all broody, staring at his hand and rubbing his ring finger. When I pulled him up on it, he went all deep and meaningful on me. I told him it was a discussion more fitting to have with you, but...” He drifted off, his focus easily diverted due to his less than sober state.

Harvey gave him a minute before clicking his fingers in Alverez's face. “Oi! Alverez! Back on track – what was Jim's issue with the scene?”

“He couldn't get how someone could do that; after being so lucky as to find someone who loved them enough to want to marry them. Too deep for me that, but he made me go there anyway.” Alverez drained his pint and slammed the empty glass on the bar. 

Harvey gestured to the barkeep for another pint for Alverez, and when it arrived he patted him on the shoulder. “That's on me Alverez. But I'd make it your last; you're a lucky man with your lovely wife to get home to.”

Alverez smiled softly at the thought of his wife. “I know. Told Gordon that there are times we both wanna kill each other, but I know how lucky I am she chose to marry me. Think he's a bit envious to be honest. Cheers Boss.” Alverez raised his pint glass in toast to Harvey, who waved vaguely in farewell, only half-focused on his other goodbyes as Alverez had given him enough to think about.

He walked home, allowing the crisp night air the opportunity to sober him up a little (although he had only had 3 pints and 1 whiskey, so with his constitution he was far from drunk), totally focused in thinking over what he had just learned. As he did so, he started to wonder if his fleeting thoughts of jewelers and forever were not so far-fetched as he had believed them to be. That maybe, just maybe, Jim might be prepared to consider that step with him. He was not intending to do anything about it right now, but it was most certainly information he would retain and mull over carefully.

Nevertheless, Harvey could feel the slight spring of hope in his step as he bounded up the stairs to their apartment block, glad to be home, glad to be back to Jim.


	9. Press Conference

The day of the press conference, Jim was stood at the back of the stage in his dress blues, whilst the Mayor does his usual pomp with Harvey beside him. Jim had felt a glow of pride at how well Harvey gave his speech, and how well-received it was; a much warmer reception from the crowd than the Mayor was receiving going by the questions. Jim could also heartily appreciate the view he had from the back of the stage; Harvey in his best suit; which Jim had dutifully pressed when sorting out his own dress blues.

Although the vision of his love so well dressed in front of him was distracting, he was still there in a work capacity, so he continued to scan the crowd for potential threats. The conference appeared to be coming to a close when he saw the faint attempt Gotham was making at sunshine glint off the barrel of a rising gun; pointing straight at the podium where both Harvey and the Mayor stood.

“Gun!” he shouted as he ran towards the edge of the stage, his own gun already in hand and aimed at the gunman. 

Regardless, a shot was fired, and in his peripheral vision he saw Harvey diving towards the Mayor – right into the line of fire.

Before the gunman could even start to lower the weapon, Jim fired two shots; despite the screaming crowd, he managed to hit the mans gun arm and his opposite leg, causing the man to drop to the ground. Leaving his fellow officers to deal with that, he spun round with a cry of “Harvey!” and raced back over to him, flinging himself to his knees beside the bigger man sprawled on the stage floor; completely ignoring the Mayor's staff clamoring around.

The Mayor had been pulled out from under Harvey and did not seem to have incurred injury, beyond being winded by the weight of the Captain. Harvey on the other hand, appeared to be unconscious but groaned as Jim started to turn him onto his back. Pushing back the hair that had fallen across his face and holding his face in his palm, Jim repeated; “Harvey, Harvey are you OK?!”

Harvey groaned again as he tried to reach the hand on his face, the left hand he had tried to raise quickly going down to his left side. “I'll be fine Jimboy. There's enough fat round my middle to protect me. 2614.”

Jim didn't register immediately responding with '2615', more focused on pulling the cloth from the podium to use on the gunshot to Harvey's left side. “Where's the paramedic?! Officer down! The Captain's been shot here!”

Turning back to Harvey he pressed heavily on the wound as he whispered; “It's not funny Harvey. You've been shot, and anyway you're perfect exactly as you are. I thought we were both working on the self-disparaging remarks? 2616.”

The paramedics finally appeared beside them as Harvey groaned out “2617”, and they pushed Jim aside so they could deal with the injury. 

Jim made sure to stay in Harvey's line of sight, rolling his eyes at Harvey mouthing 'told you so' at him when the paramedics confirmed that the wound was only bleeding so much as the shot had gone through several layers of fat tissue, but did not appear to have pierced deep enough to hit any important veins or organs. He would nevertheless need stitches, and in any event he needed to be checked out for concussion as he had a small head wound – it appeared he had hit the podium on his way down. Jim was back beside him before they had taken more than a step with the stretcher; automatically reaching for his hand; only just managing to stop himself and instead place his hand on Harvey's arm as he walked beside the stretcher towards the ambulance.

“Jim, you need to stay and deal with the scene.” Harvey said. Jim scoffed, “You're going to hospital Harv, no way I'm staying here.” Harvey opened his mouth to protest, but Jim squeezed down on his arm and cleared his throat, before making everyone around him jump as he bellowed “ALVEREZ!!!”

The man in question appeared within seconds, reaching them as they reached the ambulance. 

“You got the shooter?” Jim barked at him. 

Alverez nodded, “Yeah, already cuffed and in a car ready to head to the Precinct.” 

“Good. You deal with the scene and processing the scumbag, I'm going the hospital with the Captain. Keep me posted.” And before anyone could say anything else – either to ask questions or raise objections, Jim simply got into the ambulance beside the stretcher and sat down; the set of his face letting everyone around him know that nothing and no-one would move him from Harvey's side.

Alverez nodded. “Will do Gordon. And keep us posted about the Cap.”

Despite the responsibility that had been placed on his shoulders, Alverez did not miss the softening in Jim's expression as he looked down at Harvey, nor did he miss Jim's hand drifting down from Harvey's arm to entwine their fingers as the ambulance doors shut.


	10. Hospital

Harvey was out of the hospital within a few hours, all stitched up, as he was advised that as long as there was someone to check on him in respect of the concussion, he did not need to stay in overnight (which given that he lived with Jim, was not an issue). However, they did confirm that he would need a few days off and then at least 2 weeks on desk duty.

Jim had been with him at the hospital the entire time; arranging for a uniform to bring Harvey's car and his spare clothes from his locker ready for when he could go home. For all he wanted to stay with Harvey, they both knew that the Precinct could not be kept unattended for long. As Jim had to spend the first 24 hours after Harvey's release waking him up every few hours to do concussion checks (meaning he had very little sleep himself), he was not intending to go into work the day after the shooting, but they both agreed neither of them trusted the Precinct unattended for longer than that.

So the following day, after feeding Harvey and making sure he had everything he could possibly need within reach – including his cellphone and charger, Jim was going to the Precinct; alone, for the first time since they moved in together. Harvey practically had to kick him out in the end; “Jim, Just get to work already! I'll be fine by myself, I promise! Imma gonna sleep mosta the day anyway – enjoy the rare opportunity for a lie-in! Just go check on my Precinct okay; make sure they haven't trashed the place in the day and a half we've been gone.”

Jim went to speak, but Harvey shook his head and grabbed Jim by the tie, tugging him down for a short, deep kiss. “Stop worrying. 2635. Now go!”

Kissing him back and running a hand through Harvey's bedhead, Jim rested their foreheads together as he whispered “2636. I'll ring at lunch.”

Harvey nodded, then pushed him away from the bed. “We'll talk then. Now get lost!”


	11. Acting Captain Jim Gordon

People were surprised to see him, but he brushed off anyone who tried to stop him as he marched straight up the stairs to the balcony outside Harvey's office, and turned to address the squadroom; “Right, as you all know, Captain Bullock was shot in the line of duty at the press conference Tuesday. Rest assured, he is doing fine – to quote the Boss himself he had enough fat round his middle to protect anything vital! He's had a few stitches and a concussion so won't be in the office for the remainder of the week, and will be on Desk Duty for 2 weeks upon his return – so prepare yourselves! I will be Acting Captain for the next few days, so any problems, let me know.” With a nod to show he was done, he turned away, towards where his usual desk was; as Alvarez's desk was right behind it. 

“Alverez, the report on the shooting? Given how public it all was, the Mayor and Commissioner's Office have both demanded copies asap” 

“On the Cap's desk – just needs statements from you and Bullock.” Alverez confirmed.

“Fine, I'll take it home with me tonight to sort that.” Jim responded absently, as he rooted through his own desk for three reports that he had intended to complete after the conference, along with a blank copy of the paperwork he would need for his and Harvey's statements.

Alverez raised an eyebrow; “So, is Bullock staying with you whilst he recuperates then Gordon?”

Jim was aware that more than just Alverez was listening, waiting for his response. He knew telling him it was none of his fucking business would not go down well, and was not in-keeping with his (albeit temporary) position, but he was also not going to lie (as that would surely come and bite him in the ass at some point in the future anyway), so he simply allowed his disdain to be evident in his tone as he replied; “Not that its your business, but Harvey and I have been sharing an apartment for over 6 months, so technically, no, Harvey is not 'staying with me whilst he recuperates'. He is recovering at home. I'll let him know you were concerned for him shall I?” 

Without waiting for a response, he turned his back to Alverez and marched into Harvey's office with the pace and precision clearly showing his military background, and closing the door sharply yet precisely; as slamming it the way he wanted to would be far too revealing. Leaning against the closed door, he heard the slight rise in volume of the hubbub as the inevitable gossiping began. He sighed deeply, wondering how he was going to get through the next 2 days at the Precinct without Harvey. He didn't have the opportunity to wallow for long, as the phone on Harvey's desk started ringing. With a deep breath, he pushed himself off the door and over to the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Putting the phone down incredibly carefully rather than slamming it as wanted to, he rested his head on Harvey's desk with a groan. All he'd done all morning was deal with bureaucracy; when he wasn't trying to get Harvey's paperwork in order (Harvey had been hiding files he had not wanted to deal with in his drawer!), he had to deal with calls from the Chief of Detectives, the Commissioner and the Mayor's Office; updating all of them on Harvey's status, and confirming when he would be back at work. 

A cursory knock on the door followed by it immediately opening, “Long morning Jim?”   
Louise was the only person in the Precinct apart from Harvey to actually call him by his first name, so he knew it was her without lifting his head from the desk. However, he was raised with better manners than that, so with a groan he lifted his head. When he looked up at her, he saw she had lunch in her hands; what looked like a pasta salad from the deli down the street, along with a bottle of water. 

“Oh Louise you are an absolute god send! How did you know?” he smiled widely at her as he pulled over the lunch she placed in front of him.

“Well, as the one that puts calls through to the Captain's Office, I'm fully aware of who you've had to deal with this morning, but as to lunch itself, that was all Harvey.”

Jim already had a mouthful of pasta, almost choking as he tried to swallow it down to ask “Harvey? He better not be here – he's on bed rest!” 

He looked ready to barge out the office to seek Harvey out, so Louise was quick to clarify; “He's not here Jim. He called about a half-hour ago and asked me to pick it up for you. Said you were meant to call to check on him at lunch, but when it got to 1.30pm and he hadn't heard from you, he knew that you'd got stuck in some drama and that you'd otherwise forget to eat.”

Jim looked a little sheepish as he sat back down, and then guilty as he looked at the time, feeling bad that he'd forgotten to call Harvey. Sticking the fork back in his salad, went to reach for the phone, but before he picked it up, he turned back to Louise and said “Thanks Louise. I'll call him back now. Could you hold any calls for say a half hour? So I can call Harvey, eat, and try to write up what I need to from this morning's calls?”

“Let's say an hour Jim – you need to take a breather. Just shout if you need me before then.” she said as she walked to the door.

Jim nodded in thanks and waited for the door to close behind Louise before calling Harvey's cellphone from memory. Within a few minutes of conversation with Harvey, Jim was calmer and more relaxed than he had been all day. He reassured Harvey that he was eating his lunch, and such reassurance was reciprocated. Jim moaned about the job, which Harvey of course understood, given that it was his job! Harvey made him smile with a comment about how Jim was better equipped than him to deal with the snooty higher-ups, and how he was sure that they would be appreciating Jim actually completing all the paperwork – and in a more legible fashion than they received from Harvey! In return, Jim willingly and with equal understanding listened and commiserated with Harvey's complaints about how bored he was alone in the apartment. Jim snarked that he was willing to bring home reports for Harvey to write up if he was so bored, and smiled broadly and the booming laugh he got in response. That smile dimmed slightly as he caught sight of the clock, and realised that they had been on the phone for 50 minutes; meaning he really needed to finish his lunch and get back to work. His concern on how to end the conversation was uneccessary, as Harvey yawned loudly. So their conversation ended naturally, with Jim reminding Harvey to take his medications, and them both exchanging numbers as always.

When Louise stuck her head back in with a fresh cup of coffee, she found a much calmer, happier Jim, smiling softly at a faded post-it stuck to the bottom of the computer monitor.


End file.
